Wildcat
by Darkmoon Redrose
Summary: Rai is subjected to a brutal experiment but the aftermath seems quite pleasant. Is this a new Templar torture method or is she really free in this growingly mystical and dangerous world? Only one way to find out! AltairxOC


**Enjoy folks :3 this is a rewrite so please do review and tell me what I can do to improve peeps :D**

"Miss Negomi would you stay still. Don't struggle against the process, embrace it!" the deranged doctor exclaimed to the tall blonde girl strapped down on the table.

"If you feel so ecstatic about your time machine why don't you let me go and try this on yourself?" she hissed like an angry cobra and struggled against the restraints. Her deep brown eyes locked on the doctor who chuckled to himself before pressing a few buttons. She screamed as white hot pain exploded from in-between her eyes and she struggled like mad lunatic in a last bid to escape before she fell limp and the black took hold of her.

"Am I dead?" she breathed quietly. A warm breeze blew over her skin gently and a sun beat down on her skin harshly. Her chocolate eyes fluttered open to stare up. A flash of white blinded her momentarily before she saw the sky. Deep blue with blotches of white. She gasped and sat up in a panic. Her eyes scanned the area and quickly came to the conclusion that she was not dead. Lying on a dusty roof under the scorching sun was not her idea of paradise…or hell.

"Halt! This is a restricted area!" a man with a sword yelled angrily at her. She leapt up and backed away from the man. He looked down at what she was wearing. A thick tanned belt with small pouches was strapped low on her hips. Her brown jeans were still in tacked but when she got kidnapped by the lab men her shirt got ripped so her ghostly pale stomach was showing. The mans eyes widened and stared at her full breasts then her stomach then lower,

"What you've never seen a woman before?" she snapped while folding her arms. "Pervert!" she growled before spotting a ladder and walking towards it. She looked back one final time at the stunned man before slipping down the shaky ladder and landing firmly in a side ally.

"Where am I?" she muttered under her breath before setting off down the maze of alleys to do some much needed exploring.

She walked calmly into the plaza and looked at some different stalls. All with amazing spices and beautiful silks. Nothing like her cruel world at all. The mad doctor had explained that she would be going to a different time and land. Inside she was panicking like a mad woman but she had to keep her composure. Keep cool. _Pft! As if! _

Before anything could register in her brain two pairs of hands grabbed her arms and immobilized them. She screamed for help. The citizens turned their heads to see what's going on but three other men in armour and a lot of weapons blocked their views of the attack. The men who held her started feeling her up. She screamed in frustration before kicking them in the shins. They just laughed and carried on with their molestation. She struggled but managed to give one a nosebleed and a black eye but the struggle was growing more was futile.

"Dirty thief!" one cried in her ear,

"I've done nothing wrong!" she growled back angrily "Let me go! Help, someone, PLEASE!" Without her equipment to help defend herself she was useless to fight against them. Would anyone help? Or was she alone to fight against an unknown enemy in a foreign land.

Then the guard in front of her dropped to the ground. A knife sticking out of his throat. The two either side of him fell, also dead. Momentarily distracted the two men who held her loosened their grip. She pulled free and jumped. Planting her feet into their faces hard "That's what you get for touching me you slimy son of a bitch!" she screeched. More guards came into the area,

"Assassin! Get him!" one cried before a man in white seemed to fall from the sky and end the unfortunate guards life, like a bird of prey. The white hood concealed the mans face but she suspected that this was the same person who freed her. The dead guards accomplices started attacking the man in white robes. His attention was so much diverted to them he didn't seem to notice the two other guards sneaking behind him and raising their swords to strike. Without thinking she stole two daggers from the dead bodies and twin slashed them in the neck.

"Thank me later!" she yelled at him, over the commotion of the squawking crowd. He swept the nearest guard of his feet and stabbed him in the chest, his head tilted slightly, as if he was asking her to join him. She nodded and charged and one unsuspecting man in armour she jumped and planted her feet on his shoulders, sending him to fall on his back. She slashed twice to finish him off.

The assassin had finished toying with the guard he was fighting and turned to her before twitching to fix his gaze on the last guard. Knowing he was outnumbered the frightened man fled the scene of murder. After a couple of seconds the assassin grabbed her arm and started dragging her off into a secluded alleyway.

"Who are you? I saw you appear on the roof. Are you some sorceress? Or a templar experiment?" her demanded while roughly shaking her.

"I don't have to justify myself to you." she snapped "I am just as confused as you are! I don't know how I got here or where I am so lets do each other a favour. How about I ask a question then you ask. Ok?"

"What's your name?"

"Rai Amara Negomi. What year is this?"

"1190 AD, How did you get here?"

"Science….bloody hell 1190 AD…Why did you save me?"

""Duty, how old are you?"

"Age? Really?" she raised her eyebrow. He glared intensely back with sharp golden eyes.

"21," she sighed " What's your name?"

He paused. As if not knowing whether to trust her. "eye for an eye." she reminded

"Altair, Do you know the Templars?"

"The enemy."

For what felt like forever they examined each other. Waiting for the other to give in under their stare. Finally he asked stiffly,

"Are you married?"

Rai snorted "Why do you ask? You interested or something?"

"I pity the man who does." He muttered under his breath before ordering "Come with me.", taking her by the arm and dragging her to the assassins bureau.

"Ah Altair, you grace me with your presence yet again." a man with on arm elaborated sarcastically as he sauntered into the room dragging Rai along with him.

"The target is dead." he said with little emotion.

"Oh I know and so does the whole CITY!" the man raged "And who is this?!" he pointed to the girl who had intruded in his workplace.

"My name is Rai Amara Negomi sir." she bowed politely. His eyes scanned her appearance with scrutiny that made her feel uncomfortable. Her politeness seemed to calm the angry man's fury a little

"Why have you brought a woman into the bureau? This is supposed to be a secret location novice." he snapped before slamming a book on the desk that separated them.

"It is none of your concern off whom I travel with Malik."

"You should not be fraternizing with whores Altair you should be doing your job. Al Mualim will not be pleased when he hears of this."

"What did you just call me?" Rai growled, low and threatening.

"Quiet woman." Altair snapped over her question.

She swallowed the frowned, filled with rage. While they continued to argue she stormed out and climbed the wall out of the bureau. "sexist bastards." she hissed while running along the rooftops. After a while she started enjoying the sense of being free, her anger evaporated before she knew it . Running over the roofs and no one could stop her. The wind rushing through her hair and cooling her skin, the vast space she could go where no one else went. It was freedom. She got to the gate of the city and walked out with a huge group of citizens and went to a pen that had a jet black beautiful mare that bucked the rider off its back.

"Anyone who can tame the beast can keep this magnificent creature!" a man yelled professionally. She watched several failed attempts before leaping over the fence into the pen herself.

Silence.

The mare turned to her. Its honey eyes flared angrily and the crowd roared, waiting for this entertaining show of the woman getting squashed. It galloped forward at her, snorting wildly. She sprinted forward towards the mad mare, baring her teeth and keeping eye contact with her target. She shifted to the side so it galloped past her. They both turned. The mare stopped and stared. As if wondering why she didn't try to get on his back. She smiled and beckoned him to try again. He stomped his hoof and charged again. This time she waited. Before jumping on the fence, grabbing the loose reins and yanking them of his head before dodging and moving to the opposite side of the pen before dropping the reins. The crowd gasped in shock. Thinking she was insane. Rai turned the crowd and saw the white hood. Altair was watching! Rai's anger bubbled up but she tried to push it down. Turning to the mare who was ready for the third round a little more sheepish this time. It charged at her. She stood her ground and yelled

"STOP!"

To the crowds amazement and her own it reared and stomped still inches away from her. It snorted, heaving breath through his nostrils. Slowly she raised her hand and stroked its soft muzzle. The mare lowered its head and nudged her softly in defeat.

"There, there." she whispered before edging slowly to its side. Stroaking slowly through its black, silky fur. Rai braced her hands on its bare back and climbed on gracefully. It stood still. Calm as she gripped its mane and patting its neck. She looked at the crowd who was stunned to silence.

"W-who is your husband Mrs?" the man asked. Rai smirked,

"I'm tamed by no man." she answered before she urged the mare forward. He reared and galloped towards the fence before leaping over and galloping down the path. Away from Jerusalem.

**Hope you enjoyed it :3 this is rewritten so I hoped it was better than the first time and please do review :D it keeps me writing :P **


End file.
